The One Bee For The Flower That Is Lucy
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Lucy writes to her mom about her life. Sting reads them. Sting is stupid and I'm stupider for being bad at summaries. Basically letters to her mom and than what happened after. I like the ending I think you will too. Contains cursing and implication of "stuff"


Dear Mama,

Today Natsu ate a cow. I quite literally mean he found a cow, butchered it, and ate it. I don't even know where the cow came from but let's just say afterwards there was an angry farmer chasing us. I wish Natsu would get a hold of his appetite he eats way too much and way too unhealthy foods. Ahem! Protein is good but too much is bad. I think a whole cow is bad. Like seriously I can't believe how much he eats sometimes.

From Your Loving Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

Dear Mama,

I can't believe him! He ate all my ice cream! After he rejects me and tells me he loves Lisanna he has the nerve to eat all my comfort food I stored up if this ever happened! I HATE HIM!

From Your Loving And Angry Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

Dear Mama,

Today Natsu got married to Lisanna. I used to have feelings for him but as I saw how happy Lisanna was with Natsu I knew they would be perfect for each other. So I let him go. Today at the wedding when Lisanna threw the bouquet I caught it! Does this mean I'm getting married next?! I mean I'm already over Natsu and we're just best friends now (and he continuously raids my apartment which reminds me I must speak to Lisanna about it maybe she can make him stop) who will I end up with? I don't want to be a lonely old maid. I do want to be in a relationship but I have to find the right guy first. I'm afraid to ask Mira about it. I think she's gonna set me up with Gray and Juvia is gonna murder me while I sleep! I don't see Gray like that anyway, he's like my older brother which is nice since I've always wanted siblings.

From Your Loving And Confused Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

Dear Mama,

I HATE STING FUDGING EUCLIFFE HE IS A IDIOT! I ran into him this morning while I was going shopping for groceries and he had the nerve to invite himself to crash in my apartment while he's on his job! He almost blasted the box I keep my letters to you in! If I ever lost this box... I just don't know what I'd do I mean... that's exactly what I mean.

From Your Loving And Annoyed Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

Dear Mama,

I'm gonna be a Mama too. It all happened so fast... remember I said before Sting was crashing at my apartment? Well we kinda both got drunk and did some _stuff_ and now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do! I mean I don't know how to raise a child! What does he even think about this. We're not even dating. He doesn't even love me! But... I do love him. I wonder if he's gonna feel obligated to date me because I'm pregnant. I wish I stayed strong and didn't get drunk! Then this wouldn't have happened...

From Your Loving And Dejected Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

Dear Mama,

S-sting he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was worried before but now all I can feel is joy. Or maybe that's the joy of my unborn child. I should tell him soon I'm pregnant. I don't want to keep this from him. I don't know how though... maybe tomorrow night when he comes back from his last day on his mission we can have dinner and I'll tell him. That sounds like a plan! I'll write to you all about it probably after.

From Your Loving And Ecstatic Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

Dear Mama,

Before I could even tell him I was pregnant he... Sting got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I couldn't even respond, I'm not sure if it was the hormones from being pregnant or if I was just so happy but right there I just broke down and started bawling. He was really confused for a second but somehow I mannaged to choke out a yes. Let's just say in the morning I whispered to him I was pregnant and he was then the one crying.

From Your Loving And Expecting Daughter

Lucy~

* * *

As I read all her letters until now I felt a mixture of jealousy, pride, happiness, and confusion. She likes that flame brain and he obliviously rejected her and told her he was marrying someone else! She never questioned if she was gonna have the baby or not just if I wanted it. She felt that strongly about me. Why does she write these letters though? As I ran these thoughts through my mind I suddenly heard a shriek behind me. SHIT!

Lucy: STING EUCLIFFE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU LITTLE BITCH

Sting: C-calm down Luce it's just the hormones talking okay let's talk about this

Lucy: How dare you betray my trust like this those letters were-

She didn't even finish as she turned around and ran. I could smell the scent of salt. She was crying crap. So I did what anyone else would do. I ran after her and since I was faster I over took her easily then I grabbed her by the waist and held her bridal style. She kept crying but her arms went around my neck and she buried her face into my neck so I knew I'd be forgiven... eventually. Hopefully...

Lucy: As punishment for being a little whore. Our son's name shall be Igneel.

Sting: WHAT!

Lucy: Just kidding but stay here for a second and give me your wallet.

Sting: Okay?

I handed her my wallet.

Lucy: Now close your eyes and stay.

I did as she asked. About five minutes later I heard her return. It sounded like she was carrying something heavy. Then I blacked out.

Sting: Ugh... what happened.

Mirajane: Hi Sting-kun Lucy bought a wooden chair from the furniture store and smashed it on your head.

Sting:Oh... was she that mad?

Mirajane: Of course she was (she smiled)

Her smile looked all innocent but you can tell she was silently yelling at me to die.

Mirajane: You invaded what could be said as her diary. Those letters were basically her way of holding onto her mom and asking her mom for advice even though her mom is long gone. You invaded her privacy, her sanctuary that she goes to when she feels doubt or uncertain.

Sting:...

Of course I felt like shit after that...

Mirajane: You should be glad she loves you. She thinks hitting you with a door and using your money to buy the chair you destroyed by hitting you is punishment enough. I don't think it is so I have a command instead. If you ever make her cry tears that are not tears of fucking joy. I'm going to break every single bone in your body. Understand? :)

Sting: Yes ma'am!

* * *

40 years later~

Lucy: Sting you know Mira told me about it didn't you? You promised... you promised but you broke it. I'll never forgive you.

Lucy whispered this as she stood in front of the grave holding the hands of her two children.

**Sting Eucliffe**

**###-###**

**Died For Love And Will Always Be Loved**

**Loved By And Loved**

**Forever For A Stingy Bee**

I can still remember it. The bullet that was meant for me that was supposed to take me away. Took him instead.

Lucy: I'll always love you Stingy Bee and I know you'll always love me.

* * *

30 years later~

Two adults stood in front of two graves. The one on the right was a new addition. Only added a week ago.

**Lucy Eucliffe**

**###-###**

**The Blondie Who Loved A Blonde**

**The Flower To A Bee**

**One Bee And Only One**


End file.
